Training devices are used in sports to help athletes learn and practice proper athletic techniques, including techniques for maintaining proper body positioning and techniques for controlling an object used in the sport, such as a racket or a ball. Learning the proper athletic techniques and being able to practice those techniques can help athletes succeed in the sport and prevent injuries to themselves. For sports involving adolescents, the availability of training equipment and devices is often significantly limited due to limited financial budgets. Thus, it is highly desirable to employ training devices which assist with skill development for athletes across a wide range of ages and with varying skill sets, such that a single training device can be used for both teaching young athletes basic skills and to help more experienced athletes hone their skills. While a plethora of athletic training devices are available, many are limited in their usefulness to certain athlete ages or skills, and most devices only allow an athlete to practice a single skill or technique on them. As a result, these types of athletic training devices often have limited utility and commonly fail at maintaining an adolescent athlete's interest for long term use.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.